Destruction Spell List
Level 0 * Acid Splash: Orb deals 1d3 acid damage. * Disrupt Undead: Deals 1d6 damage to one undead. * Inflict Minor Wounds: Touch attack, 1 point of damage. * Lullaby: Makes subject drowsy; -5 on Spot and Listen checks, -2 on Will saves against sleep * Purify Food and Drink: Purifies 1 cu. ft./level of food or water. * Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. * Ray of Frost: Ray deals 1d3 cold damage * Touch of Fatigue: Touch attack fatigues target. Level 1 * Burning Hands: 1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4). * Bane: Enemies take -1 on attack rolls and saves against fear. * Color Spray: Knocks unconscious, blinds, and/or stuns weak creatures. * Chill Touch: One touch/level deals 1d6 damage and possibly 1 Str damage. * Calm Animals: Calms (2d4 + level) HD of animals. * Divine Favor: You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls. * Doom: One subject takes -2 on attack rolls, saves, and checks. * Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. * Erase: Mundane or magical writing vanishes. * Feather Fall: Objects or creatures fall slowly. * Hideous Laughter: Subject loses actions for 1 round/ level. * Inflict Light Wounds: Touch deals 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). * Magic Missile: 1d4+1 damage; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). * Magic Fang: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls. * Magic Stone: Three stones gain +1 on attack rolls, deal 1d6+1 damage. * Produce Flame: 1d6 damage +1/level, touch or thrown. * Ray of Enfeeblement: Ray deals 1d6 +1 per two levels Str damage. * Remove Fear: Suppresses fear or gives +4 on saves against fear for one subject + one per four levels. * Reduce Person: Humanoid creature halves in size. * Shocking Grasp: Touch delivers 1d6/level electricity damage (max 5d6). * Shillelagh: Cudgel or quarterstaff becomes +1 weapon and deals damage as if two sizes larger. * True Strike: +20 on your next attack roll. Level 2 * Acid Arrow: Ranged touch attack; 2d4 damage for 1 round +1 round/three levels. * Blindness/Deafness: Makes subject blinded or deafened. * Daze Monster: Living creature of 6 HD or less loses next action. * Death Knell: Kills dying creature; you gain 1d8 temporary hp, +2 to Str, and +1 level. * Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. * Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. * Calm Emotions: Calms creatures, negating emotion effects. * Chill Metal: Cold metal damages those who touch it. * Fire Trap M: Opened object deals 1d4 +1/level damage. * Flame Blade: Touch attack deals 1d8 +1/two levels damage. * Flaming Sphere: Creates rolling ball of fire, 2d6 damage, lasts 1 round/level. * Ghoul Touch: Paralyzes one subject, which exudes stench that makes those nearby sickened. * Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. * Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. * Heat Metal: Make metal so hot it damages those who touch it. * Hold Animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. * Inflict Moderate Wounds: Touch attack, 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). * Pyrotechnics: Turns fire into blinding light or choking smoke. * Remove Paralysis: Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow effect. * Restoration, Lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. * Reduce Animal: Shrinks one willing animal. * Resist Energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. * Soften Earth and Stone: Turns stone to clay or dirt to sand or mud. * Scorching Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 4d6 fire damage, +1 ray/four levels (max 3). * Shatter: Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. * Silence: Negates sound in 20-ft. radius. * Sound Burst: Deals 1d8 sonic damage to subjects; may stun them. * Touch of Idiocy: Subject takes 1d6 points of Int, Wis, and Cha damage. Level 3 * Bestow Curse: -6 to an ability score; -4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. * Call Lightning: Calls down lightning bolts (3d6 per bolt) from sky. * Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. * Crushing Despair: Subjects take -2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. * Diminish Plants: Reduces size or blights growth of normal plants. * Dispel Magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. * Explosive Runes: Deals 6d6 damage when read. * Fireball: 1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius. * Flame Arrow: Arrows deal +1d6 fire damage. * Glyph of Warding M: Inscription harms those who pass it. * Halt Undead: Immobilizes undead for 1 round/level. * Inflict Serious Wounds: Touch attack, 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). * Invisibility Purge: Dispels invisibility within 5 ft./level. * Keen Edge: Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. * Lightning Bolt: Electricity deals 1d6/level damage. * Magic Fang, Greater: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1/four levels on attack and damage rolls (max +5). * Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. * Poison: Touch deals 1d10 Con damage, repeats in 1 min. * Quench: Extinguishes nonmagical fires or one magic item. * Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. * Remove Disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. * Ray of Exhaustion: Ray makes subject exhausted. * Searing Light: Ray deals 1d8/two levels damage, more against undead. * Sepia Snake Sigil M: Creates text symbol that immobilizes reader. * Slow: One subject/level takes only one action/round, -1 to AC, reflex saves, and attack rolls. * Spike Growth: Creatures in area take 1d4 damage, may be slowed. * Shrink Item: Object shrinks to one-sixteenth size. * Vampiric Touch: Touch deals 1d6/two levels damage; caster gains damage as hp. Level 4 * Blight: Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. * Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. * Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. * Enervation: Subject gains 1d4 negative levels. * Fire Shield: Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you’re protected from heat or cold. * Flame Strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). * Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser: Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. * Inflict Critical Wounds: Touch attack, 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). * Ice Storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. * Rusting Grasp: Your touch corrodes iron and alloys. * Reduce Person, Mass: Reduces several creatures. * Spike Stones: Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may be slowed. * Shout: Deafens all within cone and deals 5d6 sonic damage. Level 5 * Atonement F X: Removes burden of misdeeds from subject. * Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. * Cone of Cold: 1d6/level cold damage. * Cloudkill: Kills 3 HD or less; 4-6 HD save or die, 6+ HD take Con damage. * Call Lightning Storm: As call lightning, but 5d6 damage per bolt. * Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, but +20 on check. * Dispel Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: +4 bonus against attacks. * Disrupting Weapon: Melee weapon destroys undead. * Flame Strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). * Feeblemind: Subject’s Int and Cha drop to 1. * Inflict Light Wounds, Mass: Deals 1d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. * Slay Living: Touch attack kills subject. * Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. * Waves of Fatigue: Several targets become fatigued. * Permanency X: Makes certain spells permanent. Level 6 * Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. * Acid Fog: Fog deals acid damage. * Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. * Blade Barrier: Wall of blades deals 1d6/level damage. * Chain Lightning: 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage. * Circle of Death M: Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. * Disintegrate: Makes one creature or object vanish. * Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, but up to +20 on check. * Forbiddance M: Blocks planar travel, damages creatures of different alignment. * Freezing Sphere: Freezes water or deals cold damage. * Fire Seeds: Acorns and berries become grenades and bombs. * Flesh to Stone: Turns subject creature into statue. * Glyph of Warding, Greater: As glyph of warding, but up to 10d8 damage or 6th-level spell. * Harm: Deals 10 points/level damage to target. * Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass: Deals 2d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. * Spellstaff: Stores one spell in wooden quarterstaff. * Shout, Greater: Devastating yell deals 10d6 sonic damage; stuns creatures, damages objects. * Sympathetic Vibration: Deals 2d10 damage/round to freestanding structure. * Undeath to Death M: Destroys 1d4 HD/level undead (max 20d4). Level 7 * Blasphemy: Kills, paralyzes, weakens, or dazes nonevil subjects. * Destruction F: Kills subject and destroys remains. * Delayed Blast Fireball: 1d6/level fire damage; you can postpone blast for 5 rounds. * Dictum: Kills, paralyzes, slows, or deafens nonlawful subjects. * Fire Storm: Deals 1d6/level fire damage. * Finger of Death: Kills one subject. * Holy Word: Kills, paralyzes, blinds, or deafens nongood subjects. * Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass: Deals 3d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. * Insanity: Subject suffers continuous confusion. * Mage’s Sword F: Floating magic blade strikes opponents. * Sunbeam: Beam blinds and deals 4d6 damage. * Symbol of Stunning M: Triggered rune stuns nearby creatures. * Symbol of Weakness M: Triggered rune weakens nearby creatures. * Power Word Blind: Blinds creature with 200 hp or less. * Prismatic Spray: Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. * Word of Chaos: Kills, confuses, stuns, or deafens nonchaotic subjects. * Waves of Exhaustion: Several targets become exhausted. * Limited Wish X: Alters reality—within spell limits Level 8 * Horrid Wilting: Deals 1d6/level damage within 30 ft. * Incendiary Cloud: Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. * Power Word Stun: Stuns creature with 150 hp or less. * Polar Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 1d6/level cold damage. * Shout, Greater: Devastating yell deals 10d6 sonic damage; stuns creatures, damages objects. * Spell Immunity, Greater: As spell immunity, but up to 8th-level spells. * Symbol of Death M: Triggered rune slays nearby creatures. * Symbol of Insanity M: Triggered rune renders nearby creatures insane. * Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. * Trap the Soul M F: Imprisons subject within gem. * Temporal Stasis M: Puts subject into suspended animation. * Whirlwind: Cyclone deals damage and can pick up creatures. Level 9 * Energy Drain: Subject gains 2d4 negative levels. * Implosion: Kills one creature/round. * Inflict Critical Wounds, Mass: Deals 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Mage’s Disjunction: Dispels magic, disenchants magic items. * Meteor Swarm: Four exploding spheres each deal 6d6 fire damage. * Power Word Kill: Kills one creature with 100 hp or less. * Soul Bind F: Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. * Storm of Vengeance: Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail. * Wail of the Banshee: Kills one creature/level. * Wish X: As limited wish, but with fewer limits. Category:Northern Magic